Slim Pickens
Slim Pickens (1919 - 1983) Film Deaths: *''The Last Command (1955)'' [Abe]: Bayoneted in the chest and pushed over a wall as the Mexicans overrun the Alamo. (Thanks to Brian) *''A Thunder Of Drums'' (1961) [Trooper Erschick]: Killed by an arrow in his back as George Hamilton's bait cavalry get ambushed by Apaches. (Thanks to Brian) *''Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' (1964) [Major T.J. 'King' Kong]: Killed in an explosion when he rides the nuclear bomb down to its target, after having to manually disengage it from the bomb bay. (Played for comic effect.) (See Famous Last Words) (Thanks to Tommy and Kenneth) *''Major Dundee'' (1965) [Wiley]: Shot off his horse into the water during the battle at the river between Charlton Heston's irregulars and the French soldiers. A few seconds later he is seen using his rifle to club a French soldier. Slim is not among the survivors who eventually ride off, so his character is presumed killed in action. (Thanks to Brian) *''Rough Night In Jericho'' (1967) [Yarbrough]: Slim is manhandling Jean Simmons in her stage yard when George Peppard intervenes. Slim attacks him with his whip and tries to throttle him with a chain before George bludgeons him with a small tree (part of a stage chassis). *''Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid'' (1973) [Sheriff Baker]: Shot in the stomach during a shoot-out with L.Q. Jones; he manages to make his way to the river and dies while talking to Katy Jurado. *''Beyond the Poseidon Adventure (1979)'' [Dewey 'Tex' Hopkins]: Shot (machine-gunned) in the back by Paul Picerni, while trying to swim to Michael Caine's boat, as Sally Field looks on in horror; he goes underwater and drowns. (Thanks to Kyle) *''The Black Hole'' (1979) [B.O.B.]: Playing the voice of an android, he is damaged beyond repair in a showdown with Maximilian Schell. *''The Howling (1981)'' [Sam Newfield]: Shot to death by Dennis Dugan (using silver bullets), when Slim fires at them, as they're passing by a roadblock. Television Death: *''Mannix: Only Giants Can Play (1969)'' [Mike Ray]: Killed when a helicopter crashes after Mike Connors throws a stick at the chopper's tail rotor. *'''The Sacketts (1979 TV Mini-Series) 'Bigelow:'' Shot to death, along with his brother Gene Evans in a shoot-out with Jeff Osterhage. Notable connections *Brother of Easy Pickens. Pickens, Slim Pickens, Slim Pickens, Slim Pickens, Slim Pickens, Slim Category:Brain tumor victims Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Actors who died in Sam Peckinpah Movies Category:Died during production